People change, so will you
by Isabella. Daimond. 13
Summary: Naruto was always trying to get saskue to be his friend, saskue saw this. Yet, he pretended like he didn't need it. In a way he didn't, what he wanted was his heart and body. He thought it was just his body, it came natural to him. But, when he saw him being bullied. Or that time when he was getting hurt with needles. He had to do some thing with him, so he left. But now that he's


Naruto was always trying to get saskue to be his friend, saskue saw this. Yet, he pretended like he didn't need it. In a way he didn't, what he wanted was his heart and body. He thought it was just his body, it came natural to him. But, when he saw him being bullied. Or that time when he was getting hurt with needles. He had to do some thing with him, so he left. But now that he's back, he wants him. And he would do anything to get that, even if he did hurt him. Saskue has no clue, Naruto wanted more and more of him. When he left to find out what he could do, he was heart broken. He went out with someone else and it didn't feel right, he needed saskue and he needed him. This all began when they both reached a hand out to help each other.

* * *

Okay so first, I want to just gave this one shot. To see if you guys want it to be turned into a story, this is my first one form a while. Back then.. I felt like I was rubbish, but now am back, so tell me. If it is horrible, oh and sorry if there out of character. This is how I want them to be though, one more thing. If anyone wants to help by looking over it, correcting thing etc.. Feel free to tell me.

* * *

(you can tell me weather it is better to do it in first, or third. Thank you!)

* * *

It was a lovely morning in the leaf, Naruto seemed to be depressed of lately. He knew that 'he' was never coming back, that made him.. He didn't know how to put it. Maybe it was the feeling called.. Sadness? he didn't know, everything was going well. Mostly everyone where hurrying to thank him, he was the hokage.

Finally. It was nice to have people on his side, without being glared at 24/7. True, why did he feel so sad then? he had saskue home for a while. They talked it over about him going to train for a year, then he would come back.

Everything was fine in the leaf, no one had any troubles form any gang. Maybe some thieves and the other daily things, that was just part of life. Naruto was in the mansion most of the time. Getting paper work was part of his job to, now he knew how granny felt when she did this.

He hated it! but he was the hokage, she he just complained now and then and got smacked by sakura. Who was going out with neji.. His ex.

He looked out the window, sakura was just coming in for the afternoon. "Hey naru-.. oh Naruto.." She said in a soft voice at the very end. He had told her everything about the feeling her had, she had to keep herself back form telling him. He had to figure it out for himself, before she killed that uchiha. She growled softly, just thinking of it made her mad.

"oh.. Sakura-chan.. Sorry.." He said with a weak smile. Turning to look at her once more as she handed him more paper work. "Its okay Naruto, you can't help it..." She said softly before bowing. "Oh and go home when your done with them, see ya!" She waved. Before walking out the mansion and home.

He smiled at the door as she left, the things going through his mind was driving crazy. Standing, he walked over to the door when he finished. Slipping on his hokage jacket before he left, things had changed. he knew that and he guessed he had to get over the fact that he was not coming back.

Not yet, at least that is.

After a while he found himself walking home, watching everyone walk with someone. Yet he was alone, the scars form the war where acheing. Funny they only did that when that duck butt was near, he couldn't be though.. ' He would never come back early..' He thought.

"Heh, how you been dobe?" A familiar voice asked form behind him, Narutos bottom lip trembled. "I-I thought you weren't come back for another year?" he asked, not looking back. The uchiha smirked, walking over to him.

He wasn't even that far but he could tell his little fox was about to cry. "Well.. I realized that it wasn't worth it, also I kind of changed.." he admitted, his fangs slowly coming out as he moved towards his slender neck. Naruto turned around, "Wha-! what the hell!?" He yelled, falling back form surprise as he looked at saskue with his red eyes. Sharp fangs that where coming out. Saskue chuckled, "I told you I changed.." He said. Controlling himself some more.

Naruto shook his head, "this can't be happen...!" He said. Standing back up, vampires weren't real. He didn't belive that they were and the fact he was seeing his best friend, as one. Was even worse..

Saskue sighed, "Hn. Look dobe, your going to have to keep this from people. got it? I will make you my slave, I haven't changed since we last met.." He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the uchiha compound. "Hold o-" Naruto tried to protest, before he was gagged. "Shut up I said." He hissed, putting him over his shoulder when he was out. Before running to his own apartment.

Saskue watched the adorable little fox, he missed him. He knew he did, but he refused to tell them that face to face. It was hard but he wouldn't let him leave him again, never. He moved forward, placing a mark on him and then biting himself. When he had enough in his mouth, he moved his wrist and mouth feed the boy. So he was taking his blood.

After a while Naruto started to change, his eyes started to change to red. His hair going to a white colour, unlike saskue. His stayed the way it was, finally Naruto looked more mature and less child like. He smirked "welcome to the world of the darkness" He chuckled.

* * *

so this is it, I think it isn't that good. I also didn't do the little lemon, you would have to tell me to make the story for that. And only if it is good. Remember that. ^-^


End file.
